Lumpy's Sneezing Problem
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Lumpy has started to sneeze a lot and causes problems around Multimedia. Lumpy's Crossover Adventures. Currently a rough draft, might be revised later.
1. Chapter 1

Lumpy sniffed twice as he rubbed his nose with his hand.

"What's the matter? Is someone talking about you?" Meowth asked, sarcastically.

"I... I don't know...!" Lumpy then inhaled twice, and sneezed loudly. The force of the sneeze blew Meowth to the ground.

"Say it, don't spray it," said Meowth.

"Sorry," Lumpy apologized as he was still rubbing his itchy nose, this time on his forefinger. Then he sneezed again.

This time, the sneeze blew himself backwards until he landed on the ground. Rubbing his nose again, he picked himself up, only to sneeze again right after that. Close to him, Yin, Yang and Tootie were watching him sneeze.

"The nerve of some people..." Yin muttered to herself.

"I think he might be coming down with something," said Tootie.

"Me too, but I bet he's enjoying every second of it," said Yang.

Lumpy let out another sneeze, which blew some flowers that were in front of him out of the ground. Sniffling, Lumpy rubbed his nose on his hand, only to inhale some pollen that had come out of the flowers. He sneezed again, with this next sneeze being strong enough to blow himself straight to the wall close to him.

"Ugh, why am I so sneezy?" Lumpy asked as he rubbed his nose constantly with his forefinger. Right after he asked that, he sneezed again and rubbed his nose again.

"This is why you don't let Lumpy outside during spring," Meowth said to Tootie, Yin and Yang. "He's got allergies, and every time you set them off, he becomes a sneeze monster."

"Those are the worst allergies I've ever seen," Tootie pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least he's not allergic to anything too dangerous..." Yin said.


	2. Chapter 2

In the kitchen at the burger joint, Lumpy was worried as he felt his nose twitching constantly.

"Oh, my, not again..." he begged as he rubbed his nose with his hand.

"Not again what?" SpongeBob asked.

"I think my allergies are getting-" Lumpy was cut off by his hitching breath.

Three inhales later, he sneezed right onto SpongeBob, spinning him around for a few seconds. SpongeBob then regained his balance, shaking his head as he did so.

"Wow, even my sneezes aren't that strong!"

"Sorry. I can't help it." Lumpy rubbed his nose with his forefinger as it continued to itch. "I'm probably gonna be like this for a while..."

"Oh, that's okay. At least allergies aren't contagious."

Lumpy then proceeded to sneeze again, twice. It was so loud that a couple of items on the shelves came falling down, but none of them were broken. Then he was about to sneeze again, but SpongeBob covered his nose with his hands to stop him from doing so. That didn't work, and Lumpy let out another sneeze that sent SpongeBob flying into the wall. He slid down to the floor, rubbing his head in pain. Lumpy put his forefinger under his nose in embarrassment.

"Where's my burger and fries?! I'm hungry here!" King Dedede complained as he sat and pounded at his table.

"I feel like I haven't eaten since last night's dinner!" Escargoon added as he was also waiting for his lunch.

"I'm afraid we're having some 'tetchanical' difficulties," Kate said. Kate was a waitress who was working part-time at the burger joint, and Kit was a waiter working alongside her.

"But we'll have them ready as soon as possible, we promise," Kit added.

Back in the kitchen, Lumpy inhaled several times as he was going to sneeze, but SpongeBob again covered his nose to stop him. This time, however, he pinched Lumpy's nose shut so that he wouldn't sneeze. Kit and Kate came walking into the kitchen.

"SpongeBob, is Mr. King Dedede and Mr. Escargoon's food ready yet?" Kate asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, kids, but I've been so distracted by Lumpy's sneezing problem that I haven't even started cooking yet!" SpongeBob said.

Lumpy pulled SpongeBob's hands away and sneezed right at Kit and Kate's faces, blowing them to the floor.

"I think I need to leave..." Lumpy rubbed his nose with his forefinger as he walked out of the kitchen through the back door.

"If he knew he was gonna sneeze that much, maybe he shouldn't have come in the first place," SpongeBob thought to himself as he finally started cooking the burgers and fries for Dedede and Escargoon.

"I hope we don't catch Lumpy's allergies," Kit said as he cleaned himself and Kate off.

"He needs to learn how to keep his sneezes to himself," said Kate.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Lumpy walked into Putt-Putt's Place, he let out yet another loud sneeze that startled all of the customers in the building. Not caring, however, he rubbed his nose on his hand as he walked up to the counter.

"Lumpy, what's wrong?" Putt-Putt asked in concern.

"I can't stop sneezing..." Lumpy turned his head away from Putt-Putt and sneezed again. He then sniffled and rubbed his nose on his forefinger. "Can I have a soda? And maybe some napkins, if you have any?"

"Oh, sure, Lumpy." Putt-Putt drove to the soda machines and filled a mug with a certain kind of soda that Lumpy liked. Putt-Putt added several ice cubes into the mug, then put a straw in it, wrapped his antenna around the handle and gave it to Lumpy.

Lumpy let out another sneeze, then rubbed his nose with his forefinger and started drinking his soda.

"Ugh, this is the worst." Lumpy doubled over as he sneezed again, and rubbed his nose again on his forefinger. "I hate my allergies..."

"By the way, we're out of napkins," Putt-Putt said.

"That's what I was afraid-" Lumpy inhaled twice to sneeze again, but Putt-Putt put the end of his antenna under his nose to stop him. It worked.

"That was a close one..." Putt-Putt said as he pulled his antenna away from Lumpy.

Then, however, Lumpy let the sneeze out anyway, blowing Putt-Putt to the back of the wall.

"Bless you," Putt-Putt said.

"Thanks... and sorry about that." Lumpy rubbed his nose constantly with his forefinger. He sighed in despair. "It's not even March yet."

"Hey, Lumpy, I heard you're sneezing a lot," Mario said as he was sitting next to Lumpy. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's probably just my allergies." Lumpy sniffled. "They must be terrible." He sneezed again and rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Well, maybe if you didn't go outside as often as you do, you wouldn't be sneezing so much," Mario said.

"Yeah, but then I couldn't be with my friends..." Lumpy sneezed again, sniffling loudly as he rubbed his nose with his hand. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom so I can wipe my nose with the toilet paper."

He got up and headed for the restroom, sneezing and rubbing his nose on his forefingers and hands constantly along the way.

"He might have the worst allergies I have ever seen," Mario said, only to hear a loud sneeze from the person next to him. He turned to look there, only to see Luigi rubbing his nose with his forefinger. In front of him was a significantly large number of napkins next to his soda.

"Excuse me. Besides mine?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah. Besides yours," Mario responded.


	4. Chapter 4

At Tootie's house, Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he sneezed yet again. He then sighed to himself as he rubbed his nose on his fist, trying to stop it from itching.

"Is your nose still feeling sneezy?" Tootie asked.

"Yeah..." Lumpy sneezed again, sniffling as he again rubbed his nose on his hand.

"Do you know why you're like this?"

"No..." Lumpy sniffled loudly. "Can you do something to help me?"

"Well, I could make you some tea. Maybe it'll stop your nose from being so tickly."

"Do what you can. I just wanna stop sneezing..." Lumpy sneezed loudly into his hands, and then rubbed his nose with them.

"I'll see what I can do."

Tootie headed into the kitchen to make some tea, while Lumpy stayed in the living room, sniffling and rubbing his nose. Sneezing again, he took a tissue from the box next to him and rubbed his nose with it several times. It didn't really do anything to help, but he kept doing it, hoping it would satisfy the constant itch in his nose. He sneezed a few times while he was waiting for Tootie to return, but he tried his best not to let it bother him. After about ten minutes of waiting, Tootie came in with a cup of tea.

"Here, try this," she said to him.

Lumpy took the tea and drank it; it tasted like ice tea, except it was hot. He sneezed again after a few minutes, but then started to feel better. It felt like the itch in his nose was slowly burning away.

"I think it's working," Lumpy said as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger. "Thanks."

"Sure." Tootie smiled at him, but then sneezed loudly but cutely, which blew herself to the floor. She sniffled and rubbed her nose on her forefinger, looking embarrassed.

"You feeling okay?" Lumpy asked.

"Yeah, except..." Tootie was interrupted when she sneezed again, the wind from her mouth causing the deactivated fan on the ceiling to spin.

"Oh, not you, too..." Lumpy said as Tootie rubbed her nose on her forefinger.


End file.
